


Borrowing

by Eldritch



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about the give and take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

"You could just buy your own cigarettes, you know," Katou said one day.

Kira paused, his hand in Katou's pocket, and raised an eyebrow. "No shit." His voice had gone all slow, the way it did when he thought the person he was talking to was an idiot. Katou fucking hated when he did that, and really, around Katou, he did it a _lot_.

So Katou made a face and grabbed Kira's hand by the wrist and said, "Seriously, dude. S'not like you're the poor one, here."

"No shit," Kira said again. The corners of his lips had quirked up into something of a mocking smile, because goddammit, the bastard had to be enjoying this. Every inch of his fucking perfect form was radiating amusement and superiority and if his smile widened one more centimeter, Katou was going to punch him in the teeth.

His smile widened.

But Katou never got to the teeth-punching part, even if he had it all planned out in his head. His fist would hurt like a bitch afterwards, but hey, it would be worth it. And maybe the reason he didn't get to it was because he was too high. Or maybe he wasn't high enough. Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact that it was Kira who caught _his_ wrist this time as he swung his fist out, grabbed it and twisted it around to Katou's back, and suddenly Katou was getting a lot more friendly with the brick wall in front of him than he'd been a moment ago.

"Ow," he gritted out, his cheek digging into the brickwork.

"Yeah," Kira agreed nonchalantly, "that probably hurt a little." And dammit, his other hand was back in Katou's front pocket, grabbing his cigarettes. Only the cigarettes weren't all he was touching, this time. The pockets in Katou's worn jeans were thin enough that really, all it took was for his fingers to inch forward a little and find where the inside seam of the pant leg met the inside of Katou's thigh, and trace it up and up until Katou was pressing back against him. Kira was a bastard and a tease and a solid, warm presence at his back, and his hands were nothing short of magical as they brought him from disinterested and pissed off to panting and hard and pissed off in less than a minute.

Katou bit his lip. "Shit, Kira," he groaned, which was of course the moment Kira pulled his hand from Katou's pocket.

As he lit up, Kira grinned. "Thanks for the cigarettes."

One day, Katou really was going to punch him. Just not today.


End file.
